


Dreaming of A Perfect Soulmate

by YonaDawn



Category: No.6 - Fandom
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 10:16:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4662885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YonaDawn/pseuds/YonaDawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soulmate AU where you can only dream about your soulmate</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What Rats Dream of

**Author's Note:**

> Link to prompt: http://tsukisdinos.tumblr.com/post/127601982441/drowningsun-au-where-your-entire-life-you-only  
> I have no idea how to actually link things so forgive me

"You can only dream about your soulmate. It's so you can already love them when you meet them."

That's what his mother had told Nezumi since he was young. At first, he didn't believe how these things could make him love someone he hasn't actually met for himself. But then again, he was only 12, so no one expected him to fall in love at such an age. His dreams started with the simple things about his so called soulmate. First it was the light, soft looking texture of their skin, with a red snake-like birthmark that seemed to wrap itself around their cheek, down to their neck, to the possible other clothed places on their body. Then, it was the unusual, soft, fluffy looking white hair, that reminded him somewhat of a cloud. The way the light would hit it in the early morning, making it seem as if it was glowing. And then their laugh. It was a soft, carefree, and joyful sound. He wondered if someday it would be himself that caused them to laugh so sweetly.

When he was 14, the dreams had began to tell more about his soulmate, giving him more personal information, rather than looks and voice. First had come the fears. The dream showed glimpses of bees. He assumed they might have been stung as a young child. From another glimpse, he could also gather that they were afraid to loose who they loved and cared for. The next dream he had was about their favorite food. He could almost smell the pastries the dram showed him, imagining their taste. He couldn't blame him for having them as his favorite, they looked delicious, if you asked him.. A later dream showed him that his soulmate favored books, ones on Shakespeare, or some that were more fantasy based, or whatever happened to peek their interest. This made him happy, that his soulmate shared the same love for books as himself.

By the time he was nearly 17, he knew he had hopelessly fallen for this soulmate of his, which he still had yet to meet. There wasn't a thing he hadn't come to love about them. The way their red mark crept around their body, the way their soft white hair glowed with the early morning, a bit messy from their slumber. The sweet soft sound of their laugh when they were happy, or their love for pastries that their mother made them. Their passion for books, no matter what kind they were. There wasn't wasn't a single thing not to love about them, was what he decided. His only uncertainty was if his soulmate would even like him, much less love him in return.


	2. What a Flower Dreams of

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What do you mean I'm actually updating this fic

"You dream of your soulmate so you can love them wholeheartedly when you meet them."

Shion's mother's answer was always the same when he asked her about the dreams of the person he had. He was young, no younger than 12, but he was already fascinated and excited with the idea that you dreamt something new about your soulmate until the day you met them. The first thing he discovered about his soulmate was their pale, delicate looking skin, his back marked with a large birthmark, that looked as it were a burn, if you ever asked him. Shion's mother always told him birthmarks you had in this life where from a scar in your previous life. Shion wondered if he had been burned in an accident to receive a scar so large.

The next dreams revealed his soulmates dark, shoulder length hair, which would always shine in a way he could only describe as beautiful. It looked like silk, something delicate that would be ruined by a simple touch. The way their fingers could run through it easily when he put it into an updo made him think it must be soft and well taken care of. He found himself longing to be able to run his hands through their hair most days. What hit him next was their laugh. Though he guessed it wasn't often that they laughed, he wished they would, because it was music to his ears. It was a little deeper than his own would be, but still a sweet sounding one. Thinking that he would someday get them to laugh because him always made him smile.

As the years passed until he was around 14, he had learned many things about them, not just appearance wise. He learned that they had a love for singing, as well as in the performing arts. He could also recall them having many books in what he assumed was their room, along with 3 pet mice. He also learned that one of his favorite foods was a soup his mother would make him. He never knew what the soup was, but whatever it may be, they always loved it. He also learned that they seemed fearless, unafraid of anything. But he would notice the ways the dreams would hint to the idea they didn't like fire, not a fear, but just a disliking. It drew his mind to the mark on their back, wondering if his thinking could be right, and that it was a scar caused by fire in their previous life. He didn't like the thought of it, as he believed they deserved better than to have such pain happen to them.

When he was close to 17, he already knew he loved them. There was no doubt in his mind he that he loved them. They were perfect, in his eyes. Over the years, he learned he had the same love for books he had himself. Thinking about how maybe, when thy had met, they might spend their free time huddling together in a blanket on a couch while thy read together. He really had fallen hard for someone he didn't even know the name of, or had even met in person. But none if mattered, right Because when they met, that would only be one more thing to love about them. There wasn't a doubt he loved them, but would thy love him the same way? Or would his appearance be disliked by them? Surely they would know how he looked, but what if it wasn't something they would like? He knew he shouldn't think like this, but he couldn't help it. The only thing he could do for now is to wait for the day he would finally meet them, and pray fate would be kind to them.


	3. An Eventful Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the Rat finds his Flower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry took so long! It would have been out earlier but the progress I had didn't save when my laptop bugged a while ago.. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter! Your comments mean a lot, by the way!

The white haired teen's eyes fluttered open, waking from another nights sleep. He smiled sleepily, sitting up as he stretched his arms, standing and heading for a shower. Once done, he quickly got dressed, picking out a simple sweater, jeans, and shoes. He grabbed his bad, putting his laptop and a few books inside.

He headed downstairs, soon greeted by his mother. "Good morning, Shion.~"

"Good morning, mom!" Shion smiled, placing a kiss on her cheek, moving into the kitchen to grab an apple to take with him.

"Are you going to the library again today?" His mother asked.

"Yeah! I still have a little work left to do on my project, but I should be done in a few hours!"

"Alright, good luck! And don't push yourself too hard, alright?"

"I won't! I'll see you later, love you!"

"I love you too, Shion!" Karan smiled, watching her son as he left.

Shion smiled to himself, taking a bite of his apple as he walked. It was autumn, the streets becoming less crowded, thanks to the cool weather. It was his favorite season. He always liked the way the street looked, covered in warm colored leaves, the people in scarfs and coats, often walking with the lover they were destined to be with. Hi sighed. He always wondered when he and his soulmate would meet. He knew nearly everything there was to know about them now, and already cherished them. He knew all he could do was wait until fate decided it was their turn to meet, to be happy with one another. He smiled at the thought, that one day he might be able to enjoy walking hand in hand with them.

His thoughts were pushed away as he entered the library, offering the librarian at the desk a warm hello as he passed, tossing the remains of his apple into the garbage can. He picked a table, setting his bag onto a chair and retrieving his laptop. Sitting down in the chair next to it, he opened quickly signed in and opened up to his project, setting to work on it.

About 30 minuets after he began, he soon needed a drink. He sat up properly, stretching his arms and back a bit before getting up. He headed over to the small water station in the library, grabbing one of the styrofoam cups and filling it a little more than half way. Taking a sip as he walked back, he failed to notice the person until it was too late. The bump caused his grip on the cup to falter, some of the water effectively wetting the persons shirt.

""I- I'm sorry! Let me get something to-"

"It's alright-"

"No really, I feel bad about this so-"

"You really don't need to, it'll dry itself-"

"Are you sure? I mean it is my fault-"

"Shion."

At the sound of his name, the teen glanced back to the owner of the voice, which left him shocked to say the least. The person wore a black leather jacket, a dark colored shirt underneath it, as well a plain pair of jeans and lower shin cut boots. He had black hair, pulled into a ponytail save for the bangs that framed his face, a bit too perfectly if you asked Shion.

"Oh. Nezumi."


	4. A Long Awaited Hello

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm proud of myself for getting this out before Christmas! I hope you enjoy this chapter, it was fun to write! Comments are always appreciated, they alway mean a lot to me! I'll talk with you all later.~

"Oh. Nezumi."

Shion studied the male before him for a moment, his eyes slowly widening as he fully grasped the moment. this was Nezumi. This was his soulmate. This was the moment he had been waiting for for nearly 17 years. The white haired male grinned, all but tackling Nezumi in an embrace.

"Oh my God Nezumi! It's you! You're here!" He laughed, hugging Nezumi in a tight embrace, his eyes closed as he nuzzled his head into the crook of the taller boys neck. Nezumi chuckled a bit as hugged the white haired boy back, his arms securely around his waist as he glanced down at him, a soft smirk settling on his lips.

"Indeed I am, your majesty. Though as much as I adore having water spilled on me, I would have also enjoyed a dryer meeting." The raven teased, eventually pulling away from their embrace.

Shion laughed again, soft and happy, a light blush visible in his cheeks. "Right, sorry." He gave Nezumi a bright smile. "So, did you want to go somewhere, maybe? You know, since we sort of just met and all, I want to just be with you for a bit."

"Reasonable enough, then where did you want to go, Shion?" Nezumi asked, agreeing to Shion's suggestion. He also wanted to be around him a while longer, to finally meet and be with the boy he cared so much about.

"Hm, how about the café down the block? It's usually not too busy this time of day." He suggested.

"Sounds alright to me." He nodded.

"Alright! Cool! Just let me get my stuff, alright?" He smiled at Nezumi once again, then quickly returned to the table he had set up at, packing away his laptop into his bag and slinging said item over his shoulder.

"Alright, lets go!" He bounced back over to Nezumi's side, both males exiting the library and onto the chilled streets. A moment later Shion glanced around, feeling as if the world felt much lighter, much happier. Or maybe it was just him. Either way, he liked it. His hand brushed against Nezumi's, a silent question asked from the action, which Nezumi gladly answered by taking the white haired boys hands, linking their fingers together in the process. Shion couldn't help the grin that wormed it's way onto his lips. 

Nezumi smiled softly to himself, thankful that the day had turned out better than he could have expected. Being with Shion gave him a sense of comfort, of belonging. He didn't have to worry about any expectations to meet, as the boy already new Nezumi inside and out by now, and as did he with Shion. This was his person, the one who he would forever share the rest of his life with. He was glad it was Shion, not wanting the imagine his soulmate as any one other than him, that he was certain of.

So, hand in hand, the two males continued their walk to the café, exchanging words and stories as they walked. Shion was excited to see where this day would take them, how it would progress. But for now, he simply smiled, cherishing the feeling of Nezumi's hand in his own. He would continue to let the flow of the world do as it intended. Afterall, it had just united them, together at last.


	5. Warm Coffee and New Beginnings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally updated!! Thanks to everyone who is still following this story!

// I finally updated!! Thank you to everyone who commented, you're what motivated me to update! I really hope you enjoy this chapter! <3 Thank you for all you love, I love you all! //

 

The walk to the café wasn't very long, not that either of the pair would have minded if it were. able to enjoy the closeness of one another, their hands laced together as Shion swung them slightly. Shion couldn't keep the grin off his face, the fact that they were finally together making him feel giddy and like an excited child. He would glance at Nezumi, still in awe at how beautiful he was despite seeing him throughout most of his life. It was the same for Nezumi, the glances he snuck of Shion were nudges on how beautiful he was. He couldn't help but snicker to himself that his hair seemed to fit the season just right.

Once they had reached the café, Nezumi opened the door for them, Shion leading them inside. He said a quick greeting to a worker passing by, and tugged Nezumi along to order, his hand still firmly in his.

"Hello, I'll take a Hazelnut cappuccino. And hmm.." Shion glanced over at Nezumi, who picked up his cue.

"I'll have a Espresso Romano, please." Nezumi continued.

The worker nodded, placing their orders and telling them the amount they owed. Nezumi reached for his pocket, before Shion stopped him and handed the worker the money due. "It's uh, for kind of spilling that water on you earlier." He smiled sheepishly, which Nezumi thought was cute, and gave him a soft smile and a nod of thanks.

They settles into a booth, across from one another, and waited for their drinks to be ready. Shion nibbled on the inside of his lip, glancing to his side a moment. "So.. Have you had any tryouts lately?" He asked.

Nezumi was in the theater business, the acting aspect of it specifically, while Shion worked at his mothers bakery. He admired the work Nezumi did, knowing he most likely could never do such a feat himself. Working at the bakery was fun, getting to bake the goods, place them on display, and chat with the costumers. They were different, but they suited each perfectly.

Nezumi hummed softly, crossing his legs. "Yeah, I went to a few, but I haven't heard back yet. Hopefully in the next few days I'll get something." He replied, gazing at Shion, and the smile he was nearly enough to give one of his own.

"I hope you'll get one of them. I haven't seen your acting personally, but I've heard you're amazing." He praised, smiling. 

"you're making me to seem like some celebrity, his highness is too kind." He lightly teased, a mix between a smirk and smile on his lips. "But as far as celebs go, I hear you and your mothers bakery is quite popular."

Shion laughed softly, a soft blush on his cheeks. "Shut up. But I wouldn't really say that.. It feels more like it's a pleasant place to chat and such.." He chuckled a bit. "I'm sure my mother will be excited to meet you, nd she can be a bit.. overbearing, but she means well." He smiled softly, glancing away.

Nezumi smiled, opening his mouth to say something as their order was called. He clicked his tongue. "I'll retrieve our drink, so you may sit on your comfy throne. majesty." He smirked.

Shion pouted playfully, slapping his arm. "Just go you big tease. Or perhaps I might get a new helped."

Nezumi snickered. "Please, I doubt his majesty could bear to part with me excellence, he cares too greatly for me.~"

Shion blushed, smacking his arm again. "Shut up, you know you feel the same way."

"Indeed I do." He hummed, and went to get their drinks, returning shortly and setting Shion's drink down in front of him.

"Thank you, Neumi.~" He smiled, liking the way his name rolled so easily off his tongue.

Nezumi hummed in response, sitting back down. He liked the way his name sounded when Shion said it. It felt natural.

They sat in comfortable silence, merely enjoying one another's company. Shion glanced down at his cappuccino, picking it up and blowing on it a bit before taking a sip. He closed his eyes, letting the flavor sink in, finding the drink just right for the fall. He set it down gently, and glanced at Nezumi.

"Nezumi, would you like to come over after this?" Shion asked, watching for Nezumi's reaction. In turn, Nezumi set his drink down, quickly swallowing the sip in his mouth. 

"That sounds good. I'm sure your mother would also agree." He chuckled softly, while Shion blushed.

Shion laughed softly, smiling with a small blush on his cheeks. "She'll be excited. And honestly I am too.. I'm really glad we met today." He looked down at his drink, a warm smile on hip lips. Nezumi set his chin against his hand, hoping to hide his smile.

"I am too. I can already tell I'm lucky.." He added softly.

"What was that?" Shion asked, tilting his head. Nezumi blushed slightly and looked away.

"I said I its already sunny!" He grumbled, picking up his coffee and drinking more of it, leaving a slightly confused Shion looking at him.

They talked for a while more, sipping on their drinks and sharing stories and laughs. Soon enough they finished up and prepared to leave the café. Shion waved a quick goodbye, with Nezumi following him out. Shion stopped to look at Nezumi.

"Ready to go?" He asked, smiling happily.

"Mhm, lets go." He nodded, and slipped his hand into Shions, lifting his hand to kiss his hand, smirking slightly against his skin. Shion blushed, his eyes slightly wide and his face nearly as red as the birthmark across his cheek and neck.

"N- Nezumi..!" He gaped, clearly flustered by the display. Nezumi laughed and tugged Shion closer, smiling down at him. He hooked an arm around his waist, holding him close. Shion wrapped his arms around him, closing his eyes and breathing in Nezumi's scent. They stayed like that for a while, before Shion pulled away and squeezed Nezumi's hand.

They both smiled, and Shion tugged him into the direction of his house. He swung their hands, oblivious to the way Nezumi looked at him, his eyes and smile soft with love for the boy. Yes, what a great start this was to their relationship.


	6. The One In Which Shion Is Almost Tickled To Death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //yEAH ANOTHER UPDATE!! Also should I do a Christmas one-shot for this AU?? Give me some idea's for the next chapter and a Christmas one-shot! I love you all ! <3 //

They're hand-in-hand when Shion opens the door to his mother's bakery, the sign leading Nezumi inside and searching for his mother's face. He spots her, no other place than behind the counter of course, helping one of the few customers in the store. Shion waits until she's finished, then slips his hand from Nezumi's and goes to greet her with a hug.

"Hey mom!" Shion greets happily, his smile dazzling. His mother smiles softly in return.

"Hello, Shion. You're back earlier than I expected." She teases gently, and Shion blushes just a bit and giggles.

"I guess it's kind of true.." He smiles.

His mother's eyes look over at Nezumi, and she has her suspicions upon who he might be,from the way Shion catches her gaze and his blush darkens, and he walks to Nezumi's side, gently tugging on his hand to pull him over to Karen, they way their fingers lace together not going unnoticed by her.

"Mom, this is Nezumi, you know my uh, soulmate.." He says a bit bashfully, but smiling nonetheless. Nezumi stretches his hand out in a greeting.

"It's nice to meet you." He says and smiles slightly. Karan's soft smile remains as she reaches out and gently shakes his hand.

"It's nice to meet you too, Nezumi. Feel free to call me Karan." She adds, and Nezumi nods. "Shion, why don't you gets some snack and head up to your room? I'm sure you'd like to time to yourselves." She smiles lovingly.

Nezumi cant help but smile as well, her kindness evident and making him feel welcomed, and safe. Shion smiles and thanks his mother, giving her another hug before he pulls Nezumi along with him to grab a few drinks and some cookies. He then leads them up to his room, letting Nezumi in first and pulling the door to as he follows behind him. Nezumi sits of his bed, and takes the drink Shion offers him, taking a few drinks of it.

Shion sits beside him, their sides touching. It's not uncomfortable, Nezumi finds, rather comforting in a way. They sit like this is silence for a while, the exception of bites being taken out of cookie and sips from their drinks. Finally Shion speaks up, breaking the silence with what he's sure is on both of their minds.

"It was kind of obvious we had soulmates, but.. I guess it's kind of relieving to meet you. you know, seeing you safe and getting to be with you finally. Knowing you're safe." He says, and lays his head on Nezumi's shoulder. Nezumi hums, and bring his hand up to gently run his fingers through Shion's hair.

"I understand what you mean. Before I was old enough to value having a soulmate, I thought it was dumb, having dreams about some person you were fated to be with." He says, and Shion smiles.

"Yeah, I could see that. It is an odd concept when you're little, though. But honestly, I was really excited. Knowing that there was someone who would love me one day, to have a deeper relationship with them than with anyone else." He realizes how sappy he must sound, and chuckles softly, the tips of his ears reddening. "That was kind of sappy, huh..? But it's true.. And I'm really glad it's you, I'm really glad I got to meet you today." He adds.

Nezumi snorts, though in more of an affectionate way that teasing or judging. He wraps an arm around Shion, tugging him closer to himself. "Oh yeah, super sappy. But you are a sappy person." He smirks and and kisses the top of Shions hair. The boy flustered immediately, causing Nezumi to chuckle softly. Shion smiled, Nezumi's laughter sounding like music to his ears. He turned himself to face Nezumi, wrapping both his arms around him in a hug, nuzzling his face into Nezumi's shoulder. Nezumi hummed, wrapping his other rm around Shion now and holding him close, nuzzling his nose into his hair.

"You're still sappy, but I.. I feel the same. It's nice knowing at least one person will love you, and won't let you go." He admitted, closing his eyes and taking in Shion's scent. He smelt nice, like after you finished baking. Which was probably the case, since his mother owned a bakery Shion helped out in during his free time.

It was Shion's turn to chuckle as he looked up at Nezumi. "Mmh, real smooth Mr. Dramatics." He teased, his smiling loving. Nezumi huffed half-heatedly, and poked his stomach. He was expecting another come-back, but instead Shion jumped as a small snicker escaped his lips. It took Nezumi about five seconds to understand what happened, and another two for a devious smirk to cross his lips. One that hen Shion saw it he knew he was in trouble.

"Nezumi don't you dare." "Dare to do what, Your Majesty?" "Don't play innocent you jerk." "What? I can't hear you.~" Nezumi smirked, and let his hands trail down to Shion's sides and begin pressing against them. Shion let out a surprised squeak, trying to grab at Nezumi's hands to stop him, to no avail of course. Nezumi's hands continued to press and drag along his sides, while Shion bit his lips to try and contain his giggles. Which worked until Nezumi moved to his stomach, pushing up his shirt and mercilessly dragging his fingers along the smooth skin. Shion jerked up, helpless to stop the giggles that fell from his ips, his hands gripping onto Nezumi's arms. One of Nezumi's hands traveled up to his ribs, digging into the spaces between them, causing Shion's giggles to turn into full laughs, tears welling up in his eyes.

"N-nonohoho N-Nezumi-! Stohohop!" He gasped out between laughs. Nezumi just smirked and tickled both sides of his ribs, gently pushing him onto his beck for better access to the boy, straddling his hips. Shion barely noticed, his vision blurry with tears and his sides starting to ache from laughing. He bucked his hips in an attempt to throw Nezumi off, and when that didnt work he tried to push him away, which gave Nezumi space to slide his hand up to glide across his upper sides and armpit. Shion let out a squeak, his laughs becoming breathless.

"N- Nezhumi p- plhease! Stohohp!" He gasped between breathes and laughs, and after another minute or so Nezumi stopped his tickle attack. Shion still giggled while trying to catch his breath, while Nezumi wiped away the stray tears on his cheeks. After Shion had calmed down and caught his breath, minus the small hiccups of giggles still falling from his lips occasionally, he tried to glare up at Nezumi, but found it hard when Nezumi was looking at him so.. lovingly. Shion blushed slightly, and playfully hit his arm.

"you're such a jerk.." He said, though his smile giving him away. Nezumi chuckled and smiled back down at him.

"Whatever, you enjoyed it, dork." Nezumi smirked, and Shion stuck his tongue out at him. Shion hummed, and allowed Nezumi to pull him up so they sat facing each other. Their knees were touching and the flush that was still left on Shions face was adorable, Nezumi found, and leaned forward to press his forehead against Shions. Shion smiled softly and pressed back gently, closing his eyes and feeling content. they stayed like that a while, before Shion opened his eyes to look across at Nezumi. Shion's eyes met Nezumi's, of which who had a smile to match Shions.

Shion found him self leaning forward, while Nezumi did the same until their lips met, their eyes falling closed. His first thought was that Neumi's lips were soft, and he smiled against them. Nezumi gently cupped the side of Shion's face, thinking about how Shion's lips were soft and sweet. Sooner than either would have liked, they broke away, their faces staying a few inches of each other. they stayed there, simply gazing at one another, the moment not needing any words said.

Instead, they smiled and their hands found one another's, their fingers lacing together for a perfect fit. Neither are sue how long they stayed like that, but they were later brought back by the sound of Shion's mother calling for them, announcing she had made lunch for the three of them.

Nezumi was the first to get up, pulling Shion up after him. He wrapped his arm around his waist, pressing a kiss to his lips and then his forehead. "Lets head down, hm?"

Shion blushed a bit, smiling and pressing a kiss to Nezumi's cheek. "Yeah, lets go." He slipped his hand into Nezumi's, and then they headed back downstairs to meet with Karan for lunch.


End file.
